


人情

by Pyromani_A



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Prison
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 赖克斯岛监狱里有一半的人恨罗夏，有一半的人想跟他做爱。





	人情

**Author's Note:**

> pov=Bernardo

*

伯纳德站在莲蓬头下，不太热的温水冲刷他的头发、耳朵跟下半身。由于这一天锅炉烧得不好，澡堂里的热气显得很怠惰。 3 天前入狱的罗杰走到他身边。罗杰是个瘦高个，黑头发的诈骗犯。他小幅度发着抖，问伯纳德能不能现在操他。罗杰今晚要从单人牢房搬到另外的房间去，他怕极了。比起被 “ 老虎钳 ” 艾恩斯捅屁股，温和又富有声望的伯纳德要好得多。要是被他操过，艾恩斯就不会再惦记那个人的屁股。不行，伯纳德说，对着你我硬不起来。太抱歉了，要是你不介意用手指，我是可以帮你的。

他将两根手指并起来插进罗杰的穴口。水流拍打着他们的身体。这个年轻人靠着发霉的墙壁哭了起来，不停呜咽，因为他是个直男。并且他被伯纳德拒绝了。伯纳德低声安慰，叫他别怕。 “ 一切磨难其来有自，我的爱。 ” 他说。罗杰的手握住自己的勃起，他被插的同时也哭着自慰。伯纳德有点心不在焉，同时对罗杰感到同情。再过一两个小时，罗夏要来了。这座监狱里有至少一半的人恨罗夏，艾恩斯是其中较为激进的一个。老虎钳会把罗杰想成蒙面英雄。伯纳德在想或许等到明天早晨，他们会发现罗杰被活活操死在牢房里。

到了平时熄灯的时间，走道两侧的灯都还亮着。两个狱卒带着罗夏穿过走廊，囚犯的脸在暗青色的灯光下显出一种不健康的白色。几乎所有人都在大喊、咒骂。他们之中有许多人并不真的恨罗夏。当这些人说 “ 罗夏，我会像操你妈一样操你 ” 时，他们心里的确想这么干。伯纳德在吃一块这天早上的面包，从他的监牢只能看到走廊的一个角落。他们说罗夏不当义警时是个流浪汉，伯纳德睡前一直在想这件事。当他饥肠辘辘时，给他 50 块他会做任何事吗？伯纳德想象他在一条夜晚的街道遇到罗夏，并且他的身上恰好有 50 块钱。

隔天一早罗夏被传讯了。他没到食堂来这件事让许多人非常失望。我等不及把他的胃跟肠子从屁眼里揍出来了。艾恩斯说，伯纳德，你怎么想？伯纳德和气地点了点头。我正等着你们办成这件事呢。他回答，我只是个管账的，你知道我简直连一只鸡都掐不死。艾恩斯大笑着拍了拍他的后背。伯纳德问起罗杰，艾恩斯反问那是谁。那个黑发小妞，对。艾恩斯说，他在吃一盘豆子，样子像一只拿勺子的怪物。他可不错，怪物说，前半夜他还一直挣扎，等到后半夜，他就求着我操他了。一个妓女，老兄，他天生是个含男人屌的骚货。

放风的时候，艾恩斯带着他的喽啰到面粉厂那边去。一个叼着烟的看守为他们把风。他心惊胆战的，抽烟只是为了安抚他自己。伯纳德坐在一座轮胎堆起来的小山旁。这天天气很不错，太阳像盘子一样大，风飞快而安静地掠过他们的脸。罗杰抱着膝盖坐在沙地上。伯纳德问他想不想来半支烟，罗杰点了点头。他的手指在发抖，眼眶红红的。艾恩斯操我的时候叫我罗夏，罗杰说，由于抽不惯而咳嗽了好几声。 “ 罗夏，屁股里含着男人的鸡巴是不是很爽？你跟你妈是一路货色，你们都是给男人操才出生的。 ” 罗杰轻声说，他就是这么说的。

伯纳德看向面粉厂的方向。我很抱歉，他说。罗杰笑了一下，为那半支烟向他道谢。看到伯纳德走过来，看守一只手放到警棍上。放松，亲爱的。伯纳德说，你是新来的，对吗？我是伯纳德，艾恩斯的老朋友了，你一定得知道我。看守说： “ 我知道你，当然。你有什么事？ ” 伯纳德告诉他罗杰就快要死了。他的肛门裂开了，伯纳德说，你会很想尽快带他去医务室的，上一个艾恩斯的室友是这样死的。肛门感染不像它听上去的那么好笑。看守犹豫了一下，伯纳德承诺他会替他完成职责。 “ 伯纳德 · 加图是个便宜的好人，快去吧，甜心。 ”

艾恩斯跟一个高大的囚犯站在磨粉机旁。他说： “ 伯纳德，到这儿来。我不知道你怎么在这儿。 ” 老头来了，伯纳德说，我来就是告诉你这个，我看到他的车驶进院子。艾恩斯咒骂了一声，走之前他大声道谢。伯纳德，我要叫你赖克斯岛的义警，你这个狗娘养的。伯纳德弯腰将他丢在原地的烟头捡起来。面粉厂的机器这天没有开工，四处都空荡荡的。他在通往监房的侧门遇到受审完的罗夏。他比伯纳德矮一个头，手臂上的肌肉紧绷绷的。伯纳德穿过走廊，典狱长黑色的轿车从院门口缓缓往办公楼开过去。

当晚，罗夏被关到隔离牢房。晚餐时，他将一盆热油浇到了维尔布头上。维尔布是个高大强壮的杀人犯，判的是过失杀人。要是他没去招惹罗夏，下个月就会出狱。现在看守们说他或许活不过这个周日。伯纳德当时不在食堂，艾恩斯在。人们隔着牢房窃窃私语时，伯纳德在想艾恩斯是不是感到害怕。赖克斯岛监狱里有一半的人恨罗夏，有一半的人想跟他做爱。艾恩斯两者皆占。伯纳德隔着看守们皮鞋走动的声音分辨，没有听到艾恩斯的声音。他一定怕极了。即使他明天会在早餐桌上声称他操过罗夏，夜晚他会缩在自己的监房里想起从维尔布脸颊滚过的油珠。

一个义警也是一个罪犯。伯纳德还在学校时听过他的名字。他买过一张罗夏丢在警局门口的签名，这件事他没跟任何人说过。纽约警局的证物室里有一张假的罗夏签名，这在监狱实际上是个不错的谈资。 78 年伯纳德开始接手老板的生意。他不喜欢监狱，同一时期他听说罗夏从不插手经济罪。皇后区有个为罗夏聚集起的地下俱乐部，伯纳德怀疑罗夏是否知道这个。一些人为了被罗夏制裁犯下强奸跟杀人。他们想要一把菜刀握在罗夏手里，它会劈开他们的脑袋跟四肢，然后它们会被他丢进焚化炉里。

暴乱的火苗在不见光的地方暗地滋生。伯纳德嗅到了味道。当典狱长在办公楼的时候，他们还处在一种和平的假象里。有人来问伯纳德有没有忘记他先前答应的事。当然办妥了，兄弟。伯纳德说，你的女儿，叫做艾丽莎的那个小姑娘，我说得对吗？囚犯点了点头。伯纳德问他是否不后悔，他回答说注定死在监狱的犯人不畏惧任何事情。除了罗夏，伯纳德说。囚犯哈哈大笑。罗夏？他说，或许吧，等到典狱长离开这儿，他最好还能活着逃离赖克斯岛。

隔离牢房附近没有看守。伯纳德有些诧异，他不知道罗夏被调回了单人监房。在一座监狱里，情报滞后给人带来不好的预感。黑色的铁栏一侧被辟出投递口那么大的四方形，上面拴着锁。传讯的时候，看守叫犯人把手从中伸出来，他们给他戴上手铐。罗夏坐在床上，走廊上的灯照不亮监房的深处，他整个人几乎与黑色的阴影融为一体。要不是他过于苍白。伯纳德推着一辆装图书跟磁带的推车。看守在离他们不远的地方。

哈啰，伯纳德说，想要一本书吗？每写 1000 字的读书报告都会为减刑锦上添花。罗夏没有动。伯纳德将一本经济学原理扔到他脚边。“有利无害。”熄灯后伯纳德仰面躺在床上，他在思考一些事情。那条通往屋顶的管道，工人们原先利用它修理水箱，秋天以来它就被废弃了。他曾想把线路卖给艾丽莎的父亲，那时他还不知道他们私底下的计划。商机错失后就不会再来第二次，他感到一点遗憾。

暴动的开头在傍晚。典狱长下午 1 点钟离开，带走了艾恩斯前任室友的尸体。老虎钳勒死了一个看守，拿到了 3 层牢门的钥匙。经过是这样的：他们并排站在牢门前，铃声响了，他转头用手臂勒住这个看守的脖子。看守躺在地板上，手放在通红的脖子上呕吐似的咳嗽。艾恩斯用肘部砸烂了他的脸。旁边的囚犯在吼他，艾恩斯，把钥匙给我，你这个疯子！他们一开始点了火，消防装置被触动了，进而演化成浅层的水灾。伯纳德躲在 3 层的配电室。他在想艾恩斯的室友到哪儿去了，希望暂时没人想起医务室里还有人在。

配电室的门上了锁，有人从外头将它飞快地撬开。伯纳德有点吃惊。很少有人注意到这个地方。撬锁的人没有弄坏它，当他进入室内，他反手将门重新锁上。重击声和脏话从门缝中透进来一瞬，又被隔绝在外面。伯纳德握着一根捡来的警棍。罗夏瞥了它一眼，叫他把东西放下。 “ 费了一些功夫找你。 ” 罗夏说， “ 意大利人，我不记得你的名字。 ” 他穿着一件很旧、沾血的背心，脸上也有血迹。伯纳德看得出他用手抹过，颧骨上晕染开一道深红色。伯纳德扔掉警棍，将两只手朝上摊开。我帮过你，他说，至少我试过，看在耶稣的份上。

罗夏悄无声息地靠近他，手贴上他的腰带。像一只非洲薮猫。我不喜欢欠人情，低沉的声音说，我赶时间，让我们速战速决。伯纳德的手搁到他的后背上，那儿是干净的，是一种类人的温暖的触感。他在罗夏身上闻到一种味道，血跟阴影交织在一起。他们接吻时，伯纳德在罗夏的嘴里尝到同样的味道，它在他的牙齿跟舌头上显得完全是铁锈。伯纳德想起他的手是脏的，手指摸过监房铁栏、钥匙、看守的尸体、警棍跟配电室的门把。罗夏抓着他这只肮脏的手按在自己身上。伯纳德无法用这只手触碰罗夏。

伯纳德说： “ 脱掉裤子。 ” 他已经完全硬了，勃起被内裤桎梏着发痛。他叫罗夏转过身靠在墙上，低下头用舌头舔义警的股缝跟后穴。罗夏低声呻吟。一个怪人，他说，意大利人，从不照规矩做事。伯纳德往掌心吐口水，边用舌头扩张边指奸他。为什么？他含糊地问，因为我不叫你给我口交？罗夏没有回答，他的喉咙深处发出断断续续的喘息。伯纳德用三根手指插他。唾液的润滑作用很差，他不得不做得尽量温柔些。罗夏的阴茎没有完全勃起，或许是太痛了。伯纳德用手指在他的穴口抽插。 “ 你的手上都是血。 ” 伯纳德说， “ 毕竟是我要插进这里，我想弄得干净点。 ”

义警嘲弄地笑了一声。 “ 洁癖。 ” 伯纳德的阴茎顶在他的穴口，蹭动着插了进去。罗夏在他推进时发出低沉的呻吟，前面软了一些。他入口的褶皱被伯纳德撑开，臀部紧贴着意大利人的下体。伯纳德插得很深。动作时他很浅地抽出来，然后重重地再次插进去。前液跟口水使他们交合的地方湿漉漉的。 “ 快点。你在搞处女吗？ ” 伯纳德停了一下。他听到黏糊的水声跟罗夏的抽气声。他的手从罗夏膝盖下方绕过去，整个抱着他的大腿，罗夏的全部重量都交托在他们的连接处。伯纳德加快抽插时，罗夏的入口由于疼痛反射般吮吸他的阴茎。

模糊的碎裂声，是从很远的地方传来的。罗夏的眼睛依然显得很清醒，他的腿夹着伯纳德的腰，太疼的时候极短地痉挛。伯纳德抵着他的小腹射精。背心被掀上去，白色的液体黏着在罗夏被血污弄脏的皮肤上。伯纳德深重地呼吸，最后吻了一次他的嘴。他没有射，从墙上下来后安静地把内裤和裤子都穿回去。贤者状态令伯纳德的大脑运作缓慢。性爱造成的薄汗在蒸发，他感觉到寒冷侵袭而来。室内充斥着精液的气味跟寂静。罗夏走路时姿势有点歪斜，当他走到门口已经看不出任何异样。

你该走了，意大利人。罗夏说。伯纳德靠着墙壁坐下，他冷得要命，而且腰有点痛。我的刑期就快要到了，他回答。这座监狱里还是有那么一两个人看不惯我。走吧，罗夏，希望我们以后再也不见面。义警用鼻子哼了一声。他离开后伯纳德的脑海里依然充斥着他的呼吸跟低吟。美国梦，他想，不管世道多难过，人总是找得到活下去的借口。嘈杂渐渐安静下去，伯纳德似乎听到类似直升机跟警笛的声音。他有点想抽烟了。

 

END


End file.
